Ryu The Cat
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: Shikamaru gets a cat from their neighbors and Sasuke doesn't quite know what to make of it.


**Disclaimer****: **I don't own _Naruto._

**Author's Notes: **This was the product of late night conversations on the internet and my love of Sphynx cats.

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

* * *

Shikamaru hefted the small bundle in his arms higher, careful not to jostle it too much. He pressed a hip against the condo's door, juggling three bags and the bundle of blanket as he fished for his keys in his pocket. After some searching, he pulled out the small set of three keys by his one and only key chain L from Death Note. The Nara was a big fan of the series, owning the anime and the manga, plus assorted other merchandise much to his roommate and lover's annoyance.

He shoved the key in the lock, the messenger bag hanging on his shoulder starting to slip. Shikamaru bit his lip, just barely managing to shove the door open with a foot before stumbling forward and dropping the two bags in his arms, messenger bag hanging from his forearm. The Nara cursed loudly, gripping the blanket tightly. A surprised squeak emitted from the bundle and the Nara sighed in relief.

"Shikamaru?" The Nara looked up at the voice to find Sasuke standing at the end of the small hallway leading into the apartment. The raven raised an eyebrow, taking in mess with a small smile on his lips.

"I'm home," Shikamaru deadpanned, letting his messenger bag fall to the floor as well. He surveyed the hallway with a frown, kicking the door shut behind him with his foot.

"I see that," the Uchiha chuckled, "What is all of this?" Half the items were what he knew Shikamaru was planning to make for dinner that night and the rest were a mix of cat toys, a box of sensitive skin baby wipes, cans of cat food, and a small pet bed.

"Here." The brunette held out the bundle to Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow but weaved through the mess to take it from his lover. When Shikamaru ignored the question in favor of picking up the scattered items, the raven opened his mouth to ask again when the bundle in his arms started purring. The Uchiha started down at the blanket, baffled.

"Shikamaru..." A loud sigh interrupted Sasuke before he could start asking more questions. Shikamaru turned to give him a pointed look, annoyance working into his features. Sasuke held up a hand in surrender, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He left Shikamaru to pick up the mess, moving into the living room and sitting on the arm of their couch.

The rumbling in the bundle grew louder. Sasuke started unwrapping the blanket only to find what his brain instantly labeled as an alien. Large yellow-green eyes blinked up at him, ears three sizes too big for the creature's head flicking against the blanket. It was black, hairless and covered in wrinkles.

"Shikamaru, what the fuck did you bring home?" Shikamaru laughed from the kitchen. Sasuke followed the sound to find the Nara washing the vegetables that had scattered on the floor, including five tomatoes.

"He's a cat," the brunette replied, not looking up form the sink. Sasuke looked at the animal again.

"This is not a fucking cat. It's some alien life form." Shikamaru chuckled again, shaking his head. He glanced up at the Uchiha and smiled. Sasuke held the small kitten up in the air, hands wrapped around its torso. The kitten blinked down at him and then meowed.

"Holy shit. It is a cat. The fuck?" Sasuke stared wide eyed at the kitten. The kitten stared back.

"It's a sphyinx," Shikamaru informed his lover as he took the kitten from him. Sasuke let the cat go, but was still eyeing it as if it might sport a second hand.

"Our neighbors down stairs bought him about a week ago, but they have to move suddenly due to work. I was walking by and they just kind of handed him off to me. They gave us all of the stuff he needs, food, toys, baby wipes, even a bed." Shikamaru rubbed the kitten between the ears and instantly the kitten started purring.

"What makes you think I'll let you keep it?" Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. The money it would cost to take care of the kitten wasn't the issue. Between his family money and his job, Sasuke was financially set for life. Shikamaru came from money as well but refused any help from his parents outside of paying for college. He worked hard at his bar tending job and generally brought in enough to pay for his half of the bills and whatever hit his fancy at the moment. Like the hideous wall scrolls Sasuke hated that currently hung in the living room, or the growing number of anime figurines set up on shelves in the hallway to the bedrooms. Or the manga piling up in their study. Both of them were in the middle of getting their master degrees and Sasuke wasn't sure if they had time to take care of a cat.

"You don't _let_ me do anything, Sasuke," Shikamaru hissed, glaring at his boyfriend. Sasuke sighed, rubbing at his forehead The brunette pushed past him and stalked into the living room. The Uchiha followed close behind. Shikamaru flopped down on the couch, pointedly not looking at the raven. Being told what to do was a sore spot for the Nara. His mother had tried to control every aspect of his life up until he moved out to go to college. From who he could hang out with to what he could and couldn't eat. Shikamaru didn't take too kindly to being told someone was _letting_ him do something.

"That's not what I meant, Shikamaru," Sasuke muttered as he sat down beside the larger man. The kitten meowed happily at him, quickly moving from the Nara's arms to Sasuke's lap. The Uchiha couldn't keep a smile off his face as the small cat curled up in his lap, face buried against his stomach. Shikamaru scoffed at the kitten but said nothing. Sasuke wrapped and arm around the Nara, pulling him against the warmth of his side. The brunette didn't protest but he still didn't look at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry." The words were whispered against the skin of Shikamaru's neck. The Nara stiffened slightly and then relaxed against his lover.

"I know," Shikamaru whispered back, reaching out to pet the kitten. Sasuke growled softly, biting the skin of the Nara's neck in punishment. Shikamaru gasped and turned to punch the Uchiha in the ribs. Air left Sasuke's lungs in a rush and he looked up to glare at Shikamaru.

"I'll get you for that," the raven promised, burying his fingers in Shikamaru's hair and tugging hard. The Nara gasped, eyes going wide for a second and then returning the glare.

"I have no doubt that you will. Now what do you want to name him." Sasuke sighed.

"You don't even want to discuss this with me?" Shikamaru reached up to untangle Sasuke's fingers from his hair and leaned in to press a kiss against the Uchiha's lips.

"What's there to discuss? I pay half the bills. We're keeping him," the Nara answered, nipping at Sasuke's bottom lip. The Uchiha moaned, and then slouched back against the couch. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

"I was thinking about L." Sasuke's response was instant.

"No." Shikamaru frowned at the definite sound of the word, "No anime names, Shikamaru."

"Fine." The Nara rolled his eyes, "What about Ryu?"

"Dragon?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He looked down at the kitten, who was now soundly asleep. He shrugged.

"Yeah, it works." Shikamaru shook his head at the blase way the Uchiha agreed to it.

"You don't like it?" The Nara asked, leaning his head against Sasuke's chest as he petted Ryu.

"If you like it, I like it. Now come here." Sasuke twisted his fingers in the brunette's hair again, pulling him up for a kiss. Shikamaru moaned into his boyfriend's mouth, bringing up a hand to cup the back of the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke kissed him slow and deep tongue tracing lazy patterns on the roof of the Nara's mouth before tangling with Shikamaru's.

"I have to cook," Shikamaru protested as he pulled back from the exchange. He panted against the Uchiha's lips, eyes hooded and glazed with lust.

"Not yet you don't," Sasuke informed him, pulling him back into the kiss, his other hand gripping the Nara's hip.

"Damn it, Sasuke." The curse was muttered into the raven's mouth. Ryu slept on, unaware that his new warm sleeping spot would soon be disturbed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I swear I am in love with this breed of cats. I hope you enjoyed the cuteness that this little drabble was. Thank you for reading!


End file.
